


The Final Act

by gayratthot



Category: DreamSMP, mcyt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayratthot/pseuds/gayratthot
Summary: *I found this prompt on TikTok and the creator said it was ok for me to write it into a super short story*As Tommy runs to Manberg after the TNT is set off, he experiences everything he wished to keep away.
Kudos: 26





	The Final Act

I don’t remember hearing the first explosion ring out into the world, but I do remember the smoke. I remember the feeling of my feet hitting the ground as I ran toward the center of the city. I recall the smell of explosives ripe in the back of my throat. As I dashed through the trees I could already feel the ash raining down from the glowing skies above, and hear the screams echoing out from the chaos all around me. As I sprinted across the pavement, I saw in the distance the once beautiful, billowing tower of our city crumble beneath the weight of the world and scatter out onto the land. Even as I watched, I kept pushing. I didn’t dare stop running for fear of what might happen to me. To the ones I cared about.   
I knew I had made it to where it all started when the screams became louder and the smoke thicker. I tried to heave air into my lungs but instead they filled with sorrow and ash. My vision blurred as I tried desperately to search for the one I needed to find, and as my eyes filled with water and my face stained with soot, I spotted him. Stood on a large podium that looked over us all, there he stood, staring off into the remains of a once great nation. I started my dash for the stairs leading upward but was swiftly interrupted by a strong hand gripping my sleeve. It wasn’t long before he had hold of both my arms and was stopping me from moving, from running toward my ultimate goal. I turned to face my imprisoner, tears now beginning to form on my eyelashes. He stared at me solemnly yet disapprovingly and shook his head no, as if signaling to me that my plans were meaningless. I thrashed around in his grasp, kicking my legs and swinging my head, shouting and pleading for him to free me. He stood as firm as ever. As expected from a soldier like himself.  
“Techno you bastard!” I screamed, and with what energy I had left I violently swung my legs back, kicking him in the gut like a horse. His grip loosened and I pried my arms free, flinging myself to the ground. I scrambled back up and onto my feet as fast as I possibly could and immediately began running once again. I was desperate and started slowing down despite my urge to go faster. My field of vision never left the top of the podium, nor the shadowy figure stood atop it. But as he looked down back at me, I knew I wouldn’t make it on time. This realization hit me like a train and made me stop dead sprint to heave as I continued doing the one option I had left. Watch.   
I stood and stared at him, his figure becoming more defined by the second as the remaining smoke cleared, as if setting the stage for the final act. I could tell there were tears running down his face because so was mine, and as we locked eyes it felt as if he were projecting his last memories to me so that I could remember for him. The sun was starting to set now, a pink hue spread out across the land, camouflaging the blood stains on us all like the sun was helping us to believe this was all just a bad dream. I couldn’t bare the look in his eyes anymore now that they felt sinister and familiar in the glow of the evening. I looked down at the trampled grass below me, my fists balled at my sides and in a fit of rage, I screamed. “Toby!”   
“Tommy.” His faint plea reached my ears and shock rang out within me, and as I despairingly gazed up at him in a last-ditch effort to convince myself none of this hell was real, my hearing shot and I fell to the ground writhing in pain, and above me more smoke burst out in a horrid black ooze, covering me like a blanket as I blacked out.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhh pog


End file.
